Rins sad diary
by Sad Little girl
Summary: This is a diary from Rin, Rin is in my shoes this time, going through some sad times in life. This is her short stories, in between the pages of the blue diary.
1. Chapter 1

**Its sad to say, that all these events are true, except the diary part, I never wrote it down, its from my memory.**

**--**

_Dear diary,_

_Mommy gave Rin a diary today. Its pretty blue with sparkles. But I wont write happy things in this diary. I will only write sad stories, the ones that happend in my life. I will write them downm because I can not share them aloud. I hope I dont get in trouble..._

_Love,_

_Rin._

_--_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first of many events I can remember. I was about 5 or 6 or 7.**

**--**

_Dear diary,_

_Im scared and confused. I just had a nightmare, so I went to tell mommy. I opend her door with out knocking, and I regret that so much. When I opend the door, mommy and her boyfriend, were naked on the floor. Mommy screamed, shut the door, and I did. She came out with a towl on and said, "You were suppose to knock, before comming into my room! You didnt see anything right?" I nodded my head. "I didnt see anything." But I seen everything._

_A couple of days later, Mommy's boyfriend , who I disliked very much, started to tease my till I cried. Pulling my hair and stuff, so I grabbed the broom and swung it at him. I tried to hit him, but it was no use. He was to strong. And mommy told mew to put the broom down._

_--_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is with my moms same boyfriend, and his nephew. Very unpleasent. Names are different.**

**--**

_Dear diary,_

_Me, my cousin shippo, and mommy's boyfriend's nephew Ren were all at our house. We were trying to figure out the sleeping arrangments. "The couch pulls out into a bed, so two can sleep there, and one on the normal couch." I said. "I want to sleep on the pull out bed."_

_"No I want to." Ren said. Shippo didnt care where he slept."_

_I wasnt happy when we all ended up sleeping on the same pull out bed. Shippo, me in the middle, then Ren. In the middle of the night, I felt something touch my butt. I shot up, but everyone was asleep. Mommy and her boyfriend were up stairs. I tried to go ack to sleep, but then I felt my pants come off. I pretened to be sleeping, cause I was to scared. I mummbled random things, to make it look like I was. I heared Ren say "Shhhh." Something pressed against my lips, and I pretended to wake up. I looked at Ren, who looked asleep. I pulled my pants up, and wanted to go with Mommy. But the hallway was so dark, and the house was so big, I was afraid. I layed back down, and felt hands try and pull my pants down again. I got up, pulled my pants up, and slept on the couch till morning. I was so confused, I am 7 for god sake._

_When it was morning, Mommy came down stairs and I told her everything. She got furioud at Ren. "You did this to my daughter!! Shippo was right there, why didnt you do it to him to?" It didnt make much sense to me, but I was crying to much to care._

_A few days later, a police women came to our house. She had dark poofy hair, and was dark skinned._

_"Hello Rin. Can I sit here_?"

_"Yes." But she sat on something that WASNT a chair, but a doll bed._

_"Ok so tell me what happend."_

_And so after that, I never seen her again._

_--_

**They continue, if you are willing to hear them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We are still in the chappter with my moms same boyfriend. He does not need a name, for he doesnt deserve one. Just so you know, my moms boyfriend, I hope your happy wherever you are.**

**--**

_Dear diary,_

_Mommy's boyfriend is drunk! Help! He's yelling at Mommy, and mommy is telling him to stop._

_"STOP! Dont do this infront of my daughter!"_

_He says nothing, but grabes a beer from the fridge and sits on our couch. I trun my head as the yell more and more. Mommy trys to push him out for our house, we have him behind the door! Keep pushing, but he over powers us! _

_"Rin, go run to kagomes, bang on her door."_

_I run next door, which is across the hall, and bang of my life. She doesnt answer. "Come one Kagome, I need you now!" I keep banging, as mommy keeps yelling and screaming. We are both crying. I look up to the second floor hallway, and theres a lady watching us. I stair at her, as she walks into her apartment._

_--_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are**

**--**

_Dear diary,_

_Its been a couple of weeks after that accident with mommys boyfriend. He hasnt been around. Good. Here I am again, I'm my mommys bed. I snuck into it, while she was down stairs, as I often do. But then, I heard someone at out front door come in. It was, two people._

_"Hey blah blah blah"_

_"Want to se what we did in jail."_

_I could hear my om talk to them and laugh. She knew them, and knew they were comming._

_"You know whats best? Sex."_

_"Thats not how you do it! More feeling!"_

_I started to cry._

_"Mommy."_

_She slowly came upstairs._

_"Rin, what is it."_

_"WHy are there people downstairs."_

_"Just go to sleep."_

_And she left. I was about to run down stairs, saying I needed water, but didnt. The endless night of disgusting talk went on and on._

_The next morning, I got up for school. I walked into the living room, and there was a man sleeping on the floor. His jeans tossed to the side, and he had a blanket covering him._

_"Mommy, that looks like Neik."_

_"Its not him Rin."_

_"But it looks JUST like him."_

_"Rin its time for school."_

_Mommy..._

_--_

**There I gave him a name, but its not his real one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok lets get ride of her boyfriend neik, and let in a temperary boyfriend for a little.**

**--**

_Dear diary,_

_Mommy got a new boyfriend, after getting a restraining order on Neik. His name is Bill. He's real nice! He plays ball with my and swings me around. But when the party we had ended, and everyone went home, me and mommy were getting ready for bed. Little did we know, Bill was hiding under the kitchen sink, and took our money in the middle of the night. Mommys credit card, now shes crying. _

_Why us?_

_--_


End file.
